Conventionally, a shift register circuit used in a flat panel display (e.g. a liquid crystal display) comprises plural cascade-connected stages of shift registers for successively generating plural driving pulse signals. For example, the shift registers are used to successively generate gate driving pulse signals for driving the gate lines of the liquid crystal display. In addition, each stage of shift register is used to generate a corresponding start pulse signal. The start pulse signal is transmitted to a next-stage shift register to enable the next-stage shift register.
Moreover, the driving pulse signal generated by each stage of shift register or the voltage signal resulted from a node between the pull-up circuit and the driving circuit of each stage of shift register can also be used as a control signal. The control signal can be used to control some circuits (e.g. discharging circuit) of other stages of shift registers. However, since these signals are used for driving a great number of electronic components, the loading is very heavy. For example, in a case that the gate driving pulse signals are used to drive a great number of thin film transistors of a corresponding gate line, the RC delay effect becomes more serious, and thus the waveforms thereof are seriously distorted. In other words, when these signals are used as the control signals, the normal operations of the shift register circuit and the flat panel display are adversely affected because the reliability thereof is impaired.